The Side Effect
by saiyanwizard
Summary: Severus Snape returns to Hogwarts after the Death Eaters reconfigure in GoF. Little does he know that there are two professors waiting for him. Compatible with The Easter Holiday or The Burdens of a Lioness timeline.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters, places, and magical creatures all belong to J.K. Rowling. I can only dream of creating a series like this.

**Summary:** Severus Snape returns to Hogwarts after the Death Eaters reconfigure in GoF. Little does he know that there are two professors waiting for him. Compatible with "The Easter Holiday" or "The Burdens of a Lioness" timeline. Kind of AU as of HBP, but I don't care.

Hey guys, it's me again! Like the summary says, this story is compatible with _The Easter Holiday_, so I guess you'll enjoy this if you enjoyed that story. Come to think of it, if this story is compatible with _The Easter Holiday_, it could also be compatible with _The Burdens of a Lioness_ (Chapter 9 is up if you didn't know ;p).

Hope you all enjoy this!

saiyanwizardgurl

The Side Effect

Albus Dumbledore paced back and forth in his dimly-lit office, a far away look on his face. He reached into his robes and pulled out his pocket watch with twelve hands. Two thirty-seven A.M. Suddenly, someone knocked on the office door. "Enter."

"I just finished talking with Arabella," said Minerva McGonagall without preamble. "She said that she will be awaiting your call."

"Thank you, Minerva," said the headmaster, walking behind his desk and sitting down.

The Transfigurations teacher took a seat opposite him. "I take it Severus has not returned yet."

Dumbledore sighed, putting his head in his hands. "No, he hasn't."

"How long has he been gone?"

"Nearly two hours."

"Severus can take care of himself, Albus."

"I know, but I'm still worried." He looked up. "And you are too, aren't you?"

The hint of a grin briefly flew across McGonagall's face. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not as obvious as me, I suppose." The headmaster leaned back in his high-backed chair. "I hope he'll be all right."

"I'm sure Severus will be able to convince him – "

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh. Albus – "

"No matter how many ways I look at it, I cannot see how Severus will be able to escape Voldemort's wrath, even if he manages to convince him of his loyalty."

"When he agreed to take up his role again, Severus knew what his return would involve. He knew what it would mean for him – "

"I still feel guilty. I always have."

"What?"

"During Voldemort's first rise to power, Severus role had him doing all the grunt work. And I let him take it. Now that we need him to become a spy again, I feel as if I'm offering him up all over again. Severus doesn't deserve that," said Dumbledore, letting his head fall.

"Albus." He looked up. "It's not your fault. Severus would have offered to take up his role again even if you had not asked him."

The headmaster sighed. "I know. But – "

"Don't, Albus. What would Severus say?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Stop worrying. But I _can't_, Minerva, I just can't."

Their discussion was abruptly interrupted by another knock on the headmaster's door. "Enter."

The door swung open, and Severus Snape stumbled in, completely drenched in water. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked out the office window. It was raining quite hard.

They looked back at the Potions Master, who was leaning heavily on the doorframe. "Are you all right, Severus?" asked the Transfigurations teacher.

"I'll be fine," he said as the headmaster stood up and walked over to him.

"How did it go, Severus?" asked Dumbledore, casting a Drying Spell on the sopping Potions Master. He helped the younger wizard into the chair next to the witch.

"Pretty much how I expected it to. It took much persuasion, but the Dark Lord believed my story. Lucius too."

"Shall I leave you two?" asked McGonagall, standing up.

Snape waved his hand to tell her that there was no need, but the headmaster spoke. "Could you tell Alastor that I would like to meet with anyone interested tomorrow at nine?"

"Of course. Shall I contact Aberforth as well?"

"Tell him that he need not wait up. I will see him tomorrow."

"Very well. Goodnight Albus, Severus." She put her hand lightly on the Potions Master's shoulder before spinning on her heel and walking out of Dumbledore's office.

The headmaster let his eyes linger on the door for a moment before he turned back to Snape, who had a bleary expression on his face. "Are you all right, Severus?" asked Dumbledore, echoing the Transfigurations teacher's earlier words. "Would you like some tea?"

The Potions Master looked up. "I'll be fine."

_Should I take that as a 'no' on the tea?_ wondered the headmaster. Pushing the thought aside for the moment, Dumbledore reclaimed his seat behind his desk. "What happened?"

"I explained that the only reason I stayed at Hogwarts was to stay out of Azkaban. I said that I wished to return to being his informant."

"And he agreed?"

"As I said before, after much persuasion. He wanted to make sure that thirteen years separated from him did not damage my loyalty. Lucius was a big help, especially because he doesn't like you."

Dumbledore smiled. "That's no surprise. Did Voldemort ask about the Tournament?"

Snape jumped slightly. "Yes. He wanted to know if Potter made it back to Hogwarts."

"And he knows that I have been in contact with Harry?"

"Yes."

"What action will he take now that I've been informed of his return?"

"He says that it is not a major setback. He will continue as he initially planned, whatever that was."

"Does he know that we have discovered Barty Crouch?"

"I told him. He was explaining that he had set a spy up at Hogwarts from the beginning of the school year when I broke the news to him. Needless to say, he wasn't too pleased."

"Indeed. I trust that he will not be sending us any other spies, then?"

"Just me."

"Do you have the names of the other Death Eaters that have returned to him?"

"Lucius, of course. Then I think…Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, and Pettigrew. I didn't see anyone else. Karkaroff ran off after tonight. He'll be a target."

"Not too many, then."

"Yet."

"True. Do you know who he has put in charge of recruiting?"

"Lucius, I'm sure. He'll be penetrating the Ministry directly."

"As I expected. Were you informed of anything else?"

"Not as of yet. The Dark Lord will send out another summons in a few days."

The headmaster paused before his next question. "Were you punished?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, but it's nothing that I cannot handle. Now, if you'll excuse me, I wish to retire," he said, pushing himself out of the chair with only the slightest bit of difficulty.

"Are you sure you'll be all right, Severus?"

"Yes, Headmaster. Goodnight." The Potions Master turned on his heel and headed for the door, but suddenly wobbled violently. Dumbledore was up in a flash, and caught Snape before he collapsed.

"What's wrong, Severus?" he asked, pulling one of the younger wizard's arms around his neck to better support him.

"I'm fine. It's just a side effect of the Cruciatus Curse."

"What is?"

"Dizziness." He groaned and shut his eyes.

"It's all right, Severus. I'll take care of you." He helped the Potions Master slowly up the stairs to the headmaster's private quarters.

"This isn't necessary, Albus," whispered Snape. "I'll go rest in my own quarters."

"My dear boy, I don't think you'll make it down to the dungeons without collapsing." Dumbledore helped the younger wizard to sit on the bed. "Just relax. Shall I call up a house-elf?"

"No," said the Potions Master hoarsely, pulling a small bell out of his pocket. "I'll do it." He rang the bell, and it made a soft tinkling sound.

"What can I do for you, Professors?" asked Flinky, appearing with a small _pop._

"Could you bring me something to sleep in?" murmured the younger wizard softly.

"Yes, sir." The house-elf bowed deeply before disappearing.

Snape glanced at the headmaster, who had a curious look on his face. "Something wrong, Albus?"

"No, it's just that one does not get to hear such a proper house-elf every day. I take it that you have something to do with this, Severus?"

"I just got tired of their squeaky voices giving me a headache."

Dumbledore smiled. "Only you would teach a house-elf the finer points of proper grammar. Do you want something to eat?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. He stopped quickly with a groan. "I just need to sleep."

Flinky returned with another small _pop._ "Here you are, Professor Snape."

"Thank you, Flinky," said the Potions Master, taking the clothes with slightly shaking hands.

"Is Professor Snape feeling all right?" asked the house-elf with concern, placing one of her tiny hands on his.

Snape sighed. "Not at the moment, but I will be better soon." Flinky bowed again before leaving.

"It looks as if you have a mother hen on your hands," said the headmaster with a smile.

"I know, but I can handle her. You, on the other hand, are a bit much," he said, wincing only slightly as Dumbledore helped him out of his robes.

"Severus," he breathed, his finger grazing lightly over a large bruise on his collarbone.

"Don't," gasped the younger wizard, pulling on his pajama pants. Rather than drop the subject, the headmaster scanned the Potions Master's torso. Bruises, scratches, and cuts covered most of the pallid skin. Brushing back the curtain of black hair, he saw that Snape's neck was in similar condition.

"I've got some healing salve for that." Dumbledore stood and swept into the bathroom, returning quickly with a jar of what the younger wizard assumed was a healing salve.

"How do you feel?" asked Dumbledore, bringing a hand to Snape's forehead, which was very warm.

"Still dizzy," murmured the Potions Master, raising a hand to his temple. "And my head hurts."

"Why don't you lie down then, and I'll get you something for that." He walked over to a small cupboard on the other side of the room and opened its door, reaching for a strong Pain Relieving Potion. When the headmaster turned around, he saw the Potions Master moving away from the bed. "Where are you going, Severus?"

"What?" asked the Potions Master, walking towards the comfortable sofa in front of the fireplace.

"Where are you going?" he repeated, walking over to Snape.

"You told me to lie down."

"On the bed."

"I'll just take the couch."

"I don't think so, Severus," said Dumbledore, gently grabbing the younger wizard by the shoulders and pushing him back onto the bed. "I'll sleep on the couch. You need to sleep in a bed tonight or else you'll be sore tomorrow."

"Albus – "

"Absolutely not."

"Albus – "

"No, Severus."

"Albus – "

"I said no, and that's that; I don't mind at all. Now, sit down and drink this," said the headmaster, handing Snape a goblet. The Potions Master sighed before downing the potion in one large gulp. He handed the cup back to Dumbledore, who placed it on the bedside table and opened the jar of healing salve. "On your front," he said. Snape rolled over, pillowing his head in his arms. The older wizard rubbed the salve onto the bruises. The Potions Master remained still throughout the entire procedure. The only sign of his pain was a slight flinch every now and then. "I'm sorry if this hurts you."

"It's all right," he said, starting again.

"I need you to flip over now." The younger wizard obeyed, and the headmaster continued to smooth out Snape's hurts. When the last of the bruises had been treated, he recapped the jar. "All done," said Dumbledore, placing the salve on the bedside table. The Potions Master sighed and curled up on top of the bed like a cat. "It seems that there are more similarities between you and Minerva than you let on." The headmaster sat on the edge of the bed and began stroking Snape's hair.

"Stop that," mumbled the younger wizard.

"But you look so cute and innocent," teased Dumbledore.

"I'm not a cat."

"Then perhaps a dog? What will you do if I scratch you behind your ears?"

"I'll bite you."

"Now Severus – "

A knock on the bedroom door broke the silence. The door silently swung open, and the Transfigurations teacher poked her head in. "I'm sorry to disturb – "

"What is it, Minerva?"

"A Ministry representative just contacted me. The Minister requests that we station Dementors at all the entrances at Hogwarts."

"Don't," said the Potions Master, sitting up.

"Absolutely not," said the headmaster immediately.

"That's what I told the representative, but Fudge just won't see to reason," said the Transfigurations teacher, her dressing gown fluttering behind her as she walked over to the other two and sat on the bed.

"I don't see why he's bothering to keep up public friendliness towards Hogwarts," said Snape, curling up again.

"He probably feels that it will put him in a good light after what happened tonight," said Dumbledore, petting the younger wizard again.

"I told you to stop that," said the younger wizard, swatting the headmaster's hand away.

"You brought it upon yourself, Severus," he said, continuing to stroke Snape's hair.

"Apparently there's something I don't know about," said the witch with a confused expression. "Why are you petting him like a…a – ?"

"Like a cat?" finished Dumbledore.

"Well – yes."

"Albus thinks that you and I have more in common that we let everyone know."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Doesn't he look like a cat when he's curled up like this?"

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

McGonagall stared at them for a moment. "Now that you mention it – "

"Don't say it," growled the Potions Master.

"You do look like a cat, although if you're going to growl at me like that, I'd say you're more like a dog."

The younger wizard sighed heavily. "Haven't I been picked on enough for one night?" he groaned.

The remark was met with a brief silence. "I'm sorry, Severus – "

"We didn't mean – "

"I know, I know," he said, "I'm just tired."

"Then sleep," said the headmaster, pulling back the covers. "We'll watch over you."

Snape hesitated. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to sleep in your bed?"

"Positive."

The Potions Master slipped under the sheets tentatively. "All right, but if you wake up tomorrow with a bad back, it's not my fault."

"I understand completely," said Dumbledore, pulling the sheets up to the younger wizard's chin. He stood up. "Do you want us to wait here with – ?"

The headmaster felt a small tug on his robes. He looked down to see large eyes staring up at him. "Sorry to disturb," said Flinky the house-elf quietly, "but there are two men requesting to see you and Professor McGonagall. Should I tell them to leave?"

"Please do – "

"You should go," said Snape, attempting to sit up.

The Transfigurations teacher pushed him back onto the bed. "But what about you?"

"I should be fine. I'll be sleeping for a while. You shouldn't keep the Ministry waiting."

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other. "All right," said the headmaster slowly, "but we'll leave Flinky with you in case you need anything."

"I hardly think that's – "

"It's so unfair that you have to sacrifice yourself for us, Severus," said Dumbledore, brushing back a few stray black strands from the younger wizard's face. "We just want to make sure you're safe, if only for a little while."

The hint of a smile graced the Potions Master's face. "All right. But take your time."

"We'll be sure to hurry back."

"Don't rush on account of me."

"You say that, and yet you know that we will," said the Transfigurations teacher.

"Can't say I didn't try."

"Well, goodnight, Severus," said Dumbledore, running a hand over Snape's hair.

"We'll be back soon," said McGonagall, kissing him on the forehead.

"Thanks, Albus, Minerva," he mumbled as the headmaster and his Deputy walked out of the bedroom.

The Potions Master felt the sheets move. He opened his eyes to see the house-elf pulling herself onto the bed. "Is Professor Snape feeling better yet?" she asked as she sat down.

Snape's eyes fluttered close. "You know what, Flinky? I think I am."

------------------------

I know Severus was in this story a lot, but I put it under the stories involving Albus and Minerva because it fits in with _The Easter Holiday_ and _The Burdens of a Lioness_. Hope that doesn't make anyone too mad…

Now that you've read, I'd really appreciate it if you pressed the little purple button (bottom of the page on the left ;p) and let me know what you thought about this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
